The Russian of Notre Dame part 15 "A Guy Like You"
(In the tower, the aliens talking.) * Celia Mae: Oh, it doesn't look good. * James P. "Sulley" Sullivan: It's hopeless. Absolutely hopeless. * (Cut to Mike Wazowski playing cards with a pigeon) * Mike Wazowski: You're telling me! I'm losing to a bird! * James P. "Sulley" Sullivan: Oh, that poor knight girl. I'm beginning to fear the worst. * Celia Mae: I know, but, now, don't you say anything to upset Dimitri. He's worried enough already. * Mike Wazowski: Yeah, you're right. We'd better lighten up. * James P. "Sulley" Sullivan: Shh, shh, shh! Here he comes! * Celia Maee: Now just stay calm. * James P. "Sulley" Sullivan: Not a word. * Mike Wazowski: Easy does it. * James P. "Sulley" Sullivan: Stone faced. * (Enter Dimitri) * Dimitri: Any sign of her? * (James P. "Sulley" Sullivan quickly breaks up) * James P. "Sulley" Sullivan: Oh, it's a lost cause! She could be anywhere! In the stocks, in the dungeon, on the rack! (Begins to cry) * Celia Mae: Nice work, James. * Dimitri: No, he's right. What are we going to do? * Mike Wazowski: What are you guys talking about? If I know Kayley, she's three steps ahead of Shan Yu, and well out of harm's way! * (On "Kayley", Mike shows a Queen from his deck of cards. On "three", he shows a 3, and on "Shan Yu", he shows a joker.) * Dimitri: Do you really think so? * Mike Wazowski: Hey, when things cool off, she'll be back. You'll see. * Dimitri: What makes you so sure? * Celia Mae: Because she likes you. We always said you were the cute one. * Mike Wazowski: I thought I was the cute one! * Celia Mae: No, you're the fat, stupid one with the big mouth! * Mike Wazowski: What are you saying, exactly? * Celia Mae: Take it from us, Dimitri. You've got nothing to worry about. * Mike Wazowski: Yeah, you're irresistible. * James P. "Sulley" Sullivan: Knights in shining armour certainly aren't her type. * Mike Wazowski: And those guys are a dime a dozen. But you? You're one of a kind. Look... Paris! (Singing) The city of lovers is glowing this evening. True, that's because it's on fire. But still, there's l-amour. Somewhere out there in the night, her heart is also alight, and I know the guy she just might be burning for... A Guy like you. She's never known, kid... A guy like you a girl does not meet every day. You've got a look, that's all your own kid. Could there be two... * Celia Mae/James P. "Sulley" Sullivan : (Singing) Like Yoy? * Aliens : (Singing) No way! * Mike Wazowski: (Singing) Those other guys that she could dangle all look the same from every boring point of view, you're a surprise from every angle * Aliens : (Singing) Mon Dieu above, she's gotta love a guy like you! * James P. "Sulley" Sullivan : (Singing) A guy like you gets extra credit because, it's true, you've got a certain something more! * Mike Wazowski : You're aces, kid! * Celia Mae (Singing) : You see that face, you don't forget it. * Celia Mae/James P. "Sulley" Sullivan: (Singing) Want something new * Mike Wazowski : That's you. * Aleins : (Singing) For sure. * Celia Mae : (Singing) We all have gaped at some adonis. * James P. "Sulley" Sullivan : (Singing) But then we crave a meal more nourishing to chew. * Mike Wazowski: (Singing) And since you're shaped like a croissant is... * Aliens : (Singing) No question of she's gotta love a guy like you! * (A distinct slowdown in the music finds Celia Mae sitting on top of a piano.) * Celia Mae: Call me a hopeless romantic but Dimitri, I feel it. * James P. "Sulley" Sullivan: She wants you so any moment, she'll walk through that door. * (Mike Wazowski comes through the door dressed as Kayley) * Mike Wazowski: (Singing) For... A Guy so swell * Celia Mae/James P. "Sulley" Sullivan : (Singing) - A guy like you * Mike Wazowski (Singing) : With all you bring her - I tell you Dimitri A fool could tell - there never was It's why she fell - Another was he For you know who - From king to serf to the bourgeoisie You ring the bell - They're all a second stringer. * Aliens : (Singing) You're the bell ringer. When she wants Ooh-la-la, then she wants you-la-la. She will discover, guy, you're one heck of a guy, who wouldn't love a guy like you? * Mike Wazowski: You got a lot, the rest have not, so she's gotta love a guy like you. Category:BruceHogan426 Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes